


#Gay Pride

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Series: Solangelo one-shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Gay, Gay Pride Walk, Happy Nico, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Sassy Hades, Will Knows, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will convinces Nico to go to a gay pride walk, the only obstacle  is getting him to wear something colorful unlike his usual black black and more black</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Gay Pride

"No." Nico growled turning his back to his new boyfriend. 

"Nope, you promised you would go with me, you have to." Will said chuckling at his boyfriend. "It's not like I am making you wear a crop top." 

"I don't wear rainbow." Nico crossed his arms, only to jump when he felt a little nip on the back of his neck. "Solice!" 

"Yes Sunshine?" Will said throwing his arms around the younger boys waist and his hands clasped each other. 

They had started dating a week after the war, or what Will called 'The Day He Met His Sunshine'; He was romantic that way. Ever since then, Nico hadn't shadow travelled and he was itching to; three months was a long time. Anyway Will had told him if he went with him that he would be allowed to shadow travel them there. Nico had jumped at the idea, only to late did he realize that was his biggest Mistake ever. 

If you knew Nico, you know that he doesn't wear anything but black willingly. It was kind of a personal motto, but Will had to push it. The morning of the gay pride walk, he had walked in with rainbow bandana and a rainbow shirt on, not to mention the matching shirt and bandana in his other hand. Nico had immediately refused. No son of Hades wore rainbow. 

"Please." Will asked into his neck, bending a little to do so. 

"No." Nico said, his confidence wavering. 

I'll let you top." Will whispered. 

"Give me the damn shirt." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"You wanted to see me uncle?" Apollo said stepping into the court of The King Of The Underworld. 

"Yes, it seems your boy is romantically involved with my son." Hades said looking up from the papers in his hands. "Anything to say?" 

"Yeah. Will is a good kid, I am proud of him and I hope he doesn't get his heart broken by your son." Apollo growled. 

"Then you can see my story's about the opposite situation." Hades said shooting a pointed look at Apollo. 

"Five dramicas says Will kisses Nico first." Apollo said eyes wild. 

"20." Hades said happily. 

"Deal." 

The God of Prophesies lost 20 dramicas.


End file.
